Mirror X alternate story
by Kamui Shidou
Summary: What if Kamui becomes chi-no ryu . kamuixfuuma
1. Kamui

Kagami (mirror)  
  
Disclaimer: X or X-1999 as known in Viz version doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. But can I buy the rights to Fuuma Monou, Satsuki Yatouji and Seishirou Sakurazuka? Warnings: This has shonen ai\slash\bxb\mxm if you're not into those sorts of things kindly click the back button because this is not for you and for those who don't like FuumaxKamui or KamuixFuuma I'd say the same thing to you. and most characters are OOC Author's notes: please forgive me for my crappy writing. C&cs are very welcome. Flames too. this has many things which don't come from x and some things from X were changed.  
  
  
  
File 01: /KAMUI/  
  
"Ike! Monou-sempai!!"  
  
The boy of 16 otherwise known as Fuuma Monou made another dunk shot.Their school was 5 points behind with 1 minute and 30 seconds left in the game, but the tide was turning for Togakushi-dai.  
  
"Fuuma managed to get 10 points in the first 10 minutes of the second half. Now it was 59-54 the opposing team with the advantage. The opposing team gets the ball but Fuuma steals it. Fuuma is being closely guarded and cannot go nearer to the ring so he passed the ball to the small forward of the team. Nataku is so nervous because it's his first game ,that he can't move, and then he tried to pass to Ran who was nearby but decided to do a fake at the very last moment and passed to Fuuma. Fuuma goes for the three- pointer. And it goes in!!! What a fantastic shot!!" the commentator said  
  
There was a charged time out then when the time was about to end, Ferio passed to Fuuma then he performed a buzzer beater dunk. Togakushi leading with 66 and the opposing team 60.  
  
"Sugoi!! Monou-sempai!!!" Ferio said  
  
"You did well Ferio-kun I didn't do that well at all..." Fuuma replied  
  
"Don't be shy Monou."  
  
"Shidou-sempai."  
  
"But it's true you are the star of Togakushi." Shidou, Hideki, their point guard and senior said "Sometimes I feel jealous of you. You're popular with girls, athletic, a top notcher and you have a great bod ... and most of all you're rich too...did I mention you have a great bod?"  
  
The girls of Togakushi couldn't have agreed more and they fainted one by one.  
  
"Hideki... you're being weird again..."  
  
"Oneechan..."  
  
"Will you please keep your urges on hold? If our brothers hear about this..." Hikaru requested firmly. "Well back to business..."  
  
She produced a paper fan out from nowhere and it said /let's celebrate/  
  
"Gomenasai, Shidou-sempai, Hikaru-san, minna, I can't go because... I've got to go home early..."  
  
"Taking care of your sister ne Monou-kun?"  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say he has a hot date...Ouch!!! NEE~~~SAN!!!"  
  
"oops... sorry..." *glare*  
  
"I'm really sorry minna... hope you forgive me..."  
  
"Come on Monou-kun it's no big..."  
  
"Well ja ne minna..."  
  
At the shrine:  
  
"Shirou-kun. uhm. thanks for saving me."  
  
"Iie. nandemonai." I was hoping to see Fuuma, not you. Kamui thought.  
  
"Shirou-kun, what brought you back here to tokyo?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
"Fuuma..." Kamui said  
  
"Oniichan's here already. Okaeri...Oniichan Kamui's come to visit."  
  
"Hello Kamui. what's up?"  
  
"nothing new..."  
  
"wanna shoot some hoops?" Fuuma offered.  
  
"yeah..." It'll take my mind off things and we'll be alone.  
  
Fuuma then begins to look like a person devoid of all emotions and his usually warm caramel eys became distinctly cold amber eyes.  
  
"oniichan...oniichan!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fuuma's vision  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
The place was a dark barren land and there stood rubbles of broken buildings and... body parts...  
  
"Kamui?"  
  
Fuuma then saw Kamui smiling malevontly, rising atop a wooden cross holding a sword...  
  
"Kamui how did you get the Shinken?"  
  
Memories flooded Fuuma's brain, his father on his deathbed telling him he was Kamui's twin star,the holy sword being stolen, his mother giving birth to the holy sword... Then he looked up at the cross and he noticed a limp figure tied with thorny vines . Kamui was holding one end of the vine in his hand and when the moon reached the center of the sky, rising directly on top of the cross,Kotori's face was clearly seen.  
  
oniichan...ta...su..ke...te...  
  
"Kotori!!!"  
  
Kamui's smile grew more malevolently... Raising the sword while holding the vine,white wings spreading, he pierced Kotori near the heart and pulled the vine tied across Kotori's neck. Kotori's decapitated head fell on the floor and the moon became blood red... Kamui's smile didn't faze for a minute... his eyes slit devilishly and he was looking absolutely evil.  
  
The scene then faded as another scene appeared. There was the earth. It was split in half.Then there were dragons fighting. 7 of the dragons came from the heavens and 7 came from the earth forming a pentagram.The dragons of earth consuming the earth and leaving in their wake a path of destruction.  
  
" what is this? Is this the fate of the earth?"  
  
" No...this is only one of the futures that is in store for the earth."  
  
A girl with short black hair approached him. The girl touched the side of the room filled with darkness.The darkness seemed to shatter like glass.  
  
"kore wa... anata no unmei..." she released a sphere of light in her hands.  
  
There was 2 majestic beings in the heavens ,one with white wings and one with black wings. Fuuma noticed that the one with white wings was nothing like the angels associated with white wings, evil can be read clearly on his face, while the other one was quite the opposite. The two released their respective swords and they prepared to attack. When their swords clashed, the impact caused a blinding white light to flash.  
  
" dare ga?"  
  
" watashi wa watashi desu..."  
  
" can you please tell me your name..."  
  
" I'm of the chi-no-ryu."  
  
She turned her back and slowly disappeared behind a complicated web of wires. while she was walking cables engulfed her body and she left a floppy disk lying on the ground. Fuuma then inserted the disk in the disk drive of the Computer which suddenly appeared after the girl left. Then a giant screen appeared and it displayed the following data displayed as the ff:  
  
1011111001111011000110010101011000011110001010101000100101101010000101101010 001010100110010101101010101010101011010101001011000011110001010101  
  
He couldn't understand what this meant for this was in computer language but when he touched the screen, he saw the message that was written.  
  
Name: Beast Host: Yatouji,Satsuki Code: 666 Affi: chi-no-ryu  
  
Fuuma felt that this would not be the last time he would encounter Satsuki and her computer, and this wouldn't be the last time he would encounter something related to the destined day. How he did found out about the Destined Day escaped him but it felt like this knowledge had ust awakened from a long deep slumber and now it's going back.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
well minna did you like it? 


	2. unmei

                                                          **File 02 /Unmei/******

Authors notes: I sort of changed the profiles of x-1999 characters in this fic. Major OOC-ness... this is very short.... this chapter is somehow Satsuki-centric. Thanks  to Madiha-san for reading and reviewing.*Glompz Madiha-san*This chappy's for you. YEAH!! and Kotori-bashing!!! I really hate her so sorry to Kotori fans. Sorry if I took so long in posting this chapter. I lost the diskette where I originally saved this.****

"Where have you been?" Kanoe  asked Satsuki

" Nowhere"

*BEEP*

Beast welcomed it's koi and snugly wrapped it's wires around her once again connecting them both together. Satsuki put on her gear to connect to Beast and started to hack on the government's system.

" Beast,find the data of Kakyou, Kuzuki for me."

*BEEP*

**Data clip:1999-103          date recorded:1\02\99**

**Name: Kakyou,Kuzuki**

**Age: 22**

**information:**

**Kakyou, Kuzuki is the son of an important government official Kakyou,Shougo Asagi**[1]**. He is a usually silent man. He is currently dating Sumeragi,Hokuto a member of the famous Sumeragi clan, famous for being Japan's no.1 omnyoujitsu clan.Hokuto is the twin sister of the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan, Sumeragi, Subaru.Shougo Kakyou is against their relationship.**

**Data clip:1999-104        date recorded:1\13\99**

**Kuzuki Kakyou was attacked and is currently in the hospital. Kakyou has a fractured bone and he has a big wound at his backside.He was lucky to have escaped. But Hokuto Sumeragi,his fiance was found on a shrine dead with no trace of what was the cause of her death.Some people say that this was the doing of the Sakurazukamori.Indeed who could have done something so perfectly without no trace of evidence.**

**Data clip:1999-105       date recorded:1\24\99**

**Shougo Kakyou was found dead on the Diet building. His body was badly mutilated and he was barely recognized.Meanwhile his son Kuzuki has no reaction whatsoever to what happened. Kuzuki will inherit his father's company Yatsufusa inc. and it was recently discovered that he is indeed a Yume-mi or in other words a dreamgazer.**

" So finished with the work already Satsuki-chan? You're always so serious and it doesn't fit your cute face." Yuuto said [Author's notes: now don't give her the wrong idea Yuuto... she's not cute... she's beautiful and sexy and smart... and beautiful and yes she's beautiful when she's serious. o_^; and did I mention she's cool?In other words she's perfect.]

"Kanoe-san here's the data of Kuzuki, Kakyou one of the 7 who will be on our side."

"Nice work as always."

"That data about Kakyou being a yumemi is wrong."

"oh..." Kanoe said skeptically.

"He is just a himemi. He cannot see the future but he can see other' people's dreams and walk in it." Satsuki replied. " and he's not only a himemi he can summon a very deadly beast, the gryffin. I think that he was the cause of  Shougo Kakyou's death."

The screen flashed a picture of Shougo Asagi's corpse.

"So I see....Shougo must have hired an assasin to kill Hokuto Sumeragi and Kuzuki knowing this killed his father for revenge. But I don't understand one thing Satsuki-chan how come the Sakurazuka killed Hokuto Sumeragi? I doubt that he will take orders from the likes of Shougo-san because he's no ordinary killer." Yuuto said

"he's going to feed her to the _tree__._[2] and to get the attention of Subaru Sumeragi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At togakushi shrine:

Kamui caught Fuuma before he fell on the floor.

Something's terribly wrong with Fuuma , he never faints like this.

"Ka...Kamui what happened?"Fuuma asked

"You fainted..." Kamui replied " well i've got to go. See you later Fuuma..."

Kamui's Flashback:

" you are Kamui and your destiny is to protect this world. Even your name tells your destiny the one who manifests the majesty of God." Hinoto said

"Don't mislead the boy Hinoto-neesan."

"Kanoe!!!"

"Kamui ,Hinoto-neesan wasn't lying when she said your destiny is to save the world but she purposely left out a part of it.Kamui  your name means two things: to manifest the majesty of God or to hunt the majesty of god. You have two destinies Kamui to save or to destroy."

end of flashback

"Kotori..." Kamui said loathing the name.

Kotori was the one who took Fuuma away from him. She had a crush on Kamui ever since they were children but Kamui only got along with her because of Fuuma. Instead of bringing him  closer to Fuuma , Kotori  was getting between Fuuma and him. She was always getting Fuuma's attention and affection while she drooled over Kamui. He knew that Kotori would die because of him and that Fuuma would be his soon... He would make Kotori pay dearly, he would clear this earth of all those pitiful humans , the humans who made him and his mother suffer, the humans who don't deserve to live. Without knowing Kamui had already chosen his fate, to become a dragon of earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kamui has already chosen..." Satsuki said

" and what is it?" Kanoe asked

" He has chosen to become... a dragon of earth..."

"really?"

" He was driven to become a dragon of earth because of what happened to him and his mother and also because of bloodlust and jealousy."

"Kamui is jealous of somebody?"

" Yes he's jealous of Monou, Kotori the sister of Kamui's twin star."

" and why is that?" Yuuto asked

" Kamui's fallen for Monou, Fuuma  but Kotori likes Kamui and Kamui feels that Kotori's taking Fuuma away from him." Kanoe said finally understanding.

" Humans are so hopeless... they let their emotions take over them... they act 

without thinking because of emotions... That's why humans are unworthy to walk this earth."

Satsuki said, " They are like a speck of dust compared to the majesty of machines that they themselves made. They deserve to be eradicated..."

"But aren't you human too?" Yuuto asked.

Satsuki stood there speechless, unable to answer the question. This was the second time Yuuto has left her speechless and no other person has ever attained that. Leaving Satsuki with her thoughts, Yuuto smirked,he really loved it when Satsuki was confused.

Now, Satsuki-chan, What is your answer?

Satsuki reassured herself that she wasn't like those inferior humans. She was special. She was given the gift to communicate with computers and she was the only girl who was loved by computers. And she loved the_ Beast_ back. _Love._That word somehow felt wrong, if she wasn't like a human , how come she loved. An inanimate object ,no, the beast seemed much more real than that and she loved it. Love was an emotion, a human emotion, and she felt it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Kakyou-san..."_

_" Dare ka?"_

_"chi-no-ryu no Yatouji, Satsuki ..."_

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"Does the name Sakurazuka-mori ring a bell?"_

_"Sa-ku-ra-zu-ka-mo-ri...What do you have to do with him?!"_

_"He is a member of the chi-no-ryu..."_

_"So he is your acquaintance..."_

_"No...I'm afraid that I don't know him very well..."_

_"Why?"_

_*smirks* " Do you think he'll let anybody into his private life? You're almost similar to him...Kakyou-san."_

_'Similar to him?! I'm not a killer like him..."_

_"Don't play dumb with me Kakyou-san.... I know what you did to your otousan..."_

_".........."_

_" and like me...and Sakurazukamori ...you're also a chi-no-ryu." _

_" a chi-no-ryu?"_

Satsuki takes Kakyou's hand and leads him to a dark place.__

_"Yes... A chi-no-ryu...."_

Satsuki stands on the seemingly endless darkness and she slowly starts to levitate. A red pentagram is formed underneath her. The pentagram looked as if it was drawn by blood. 7 dragons started to emerge  from the pentagram , together with cables rose up and  circled the tokyo tower. Seven dragons also came from the heavens and the two sides clashed into battle.

Then the scene fades into a view of the seaside.

_" Do you want this world to remain like this forever?"_ she said gesturing to the sea.

_"Yes..."_

_"Then become a dragon of earth... we need your power...to save this world... to stop those impure humans from destroying it slowly with their sins and their corruption..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"neesan.... do you think that's Kamui?" Arigusawa Sorata asked.

"No doubt about it..." Arashi Kishuu replied.

"Whoa... I didn't expect Kamui to be that young!!"

Arashi and Sorata turned their heads and saw a woman scantily clad. She was wearing high heels but she had a good balance standing on a branch of a tree.

"And who might you be miss?"Sorata asked.

"Oh...I'm so sorry that was rude of me... I'm Kasumi,Karen. Nice to meet you..."

"Kishuu,Arashi..." Arashi said .

"Sorata,Arigusawa" Sorata said.

Karen Kasumi leapt down from the tree and caught Kamui by surprise.

"I wasn't expecting Kamui to be a _kawaii_ young high school boy." Karen said with enthusiasm. "Here."

She handed him an envelope. The envelope had a name written on it. _Magami,Tokiko_, Kamui's aunt.

It read:

_Kamui,_

_meet me at the togakushi shrine at 10 tonight. I will give you the Holy Sword there._

_                                                                                      Love,_

_                                                                                     Tokiko-san_

"Ch..."

"Doshitano Kamui-kun?" Karen asked

"It's none of your business..." Kamui said

He tore up the envelope and the letter and threw the pieces to Karen Kasumi.

"I don't need it..."

"oh..." Karen said smiling."Since you don't need this anymore."

A flame started to appear from her hand and slowly the paper burned to ashes. She held up her hand and the wind blew the ashes away.

"omae wa dare ka?"Kamui asked.

"Kasumi,Karen of the ten-no-ryu."

"..."Then you're an enemy.

"Kamui?"

"I don't care about the fate of the earth."

"But in fact you've already chosen..."*kzzt*"

Kamui,Arashi,Karen and Sorata turned their heads and saw on the big screen  a girl with pale skin.She was wearing a visor and a biker-chic-outfit and she was connected to a big thing with wires.

"greetings... dragons of heaven!" a cheery voice said.

There standing on top of a tree was a man with blonde hair. He wore a brown business suit and looked like he worked for the government. He was holding a whip-like thing in his hands.

"Destiny awaits Kamui..." a smooth,sexy voice was heard.

The scene changed into a place with no ceiling or no floor.Sakura petals were appearing suddenly.

"Sakurazukamori..." Sorata said. 

" As we suspected Sakurazukamori is part of the chi-no-ryu." Arashi replied.

tbc....

was that considered a cliffy? c&cs please...

[1] Shougo Asagi- was the replacement of Kuzuki Kakyou in the movie, Kakyou hasn't appeared in the manga when the movie was made.

[2]the tree- the sakura tree.


End file.
